Project S89V1
by IYnCloudsgrl7
Summary: The origin of Shiva, learn how she was before she was a GF, and the events that led up to how she is now. Told in my way, der P
1. City of Midgar

Some of the characters in this story, and all of the towns and powers do not belong to me, they belong to the creative minds of squaresoft ^_^ 

**Project S**

Written by: Jessica Davis

My soft raven towel slipped to the floor welcoming the cool air to my naked body as I stepped into the shower. The faucet squeaked as I turned the knobs and the hot water poured out immediately blanketing me. It had actually been a while since my last shower, but this one was as much soothing as all of the others had been. I closed my eyes as the water splashed against my face, and began to remember the phone call that I had gotten earlier from my cousin. She wanted me to come over for the reopening of her tavern, because it had been closed as she was making repairs. She was always that way, tinkering with machines and trying out new things. She had a models body, which always attracted the men, but they never interested her, so she ignored them. And though that made them want her more, they dare not tred too close, that Tifa sure had an iron fist. Well I had declined her offer. The reopening meant a lot of people, and I never really was too good in front of other people. Another downside is that I was always brought in the middle of Tifa's conversations.

I smirked as I remembered when she had told her best friend, Jessy of the time when as children, she and I climbed the pipe in the wall market to look at the Shinra building. It always fascinated us and we always giggled at the thought of what rich people did with their money. Although that night on the pipe my leg had gotten caught in a wire as I tried to get closer, and I fell the full three stories down. I was in coma for a year. 

I opened up my eyes and grabbed the shampoo bottle, then dumped a glob of it onto my head and set it back. I massaged it in as the water slid the soap down my body, and disappeared into the drain. As I reached for the conditioner, a cold clammy hand wrapped its fingers around my wrist, and pulled me out onto the floor. I stared blankly for a moment, confused, then pulled my head up and caught the sight of two pairs of eyes staring at me. Without a second thought, the sound of a gun being cocked clicked next to my ear, and I could feel the cold barrel press against my wet hair. 

"Get up!" the owner of the gun commanded. I glanced at him. He was accompanied by another man, and the only part of their faces that I could see were their mouths. The rest of their heads were hidden behind a blue helmet. I began to pull myself up, swearing under my breath. My towel was thrown at me, and I gave a cold stare to the other man as I wrapped myself, he was grinning. It was obvious what he was thinking, the horny bastard, and if he had been close enough, I would've ripped his balls off! Even with the gun to my head. 

"Get dressed!" the first continued, pointing his free hand to my room. From the attitude and the uniforms they wore, I could immediately tell that they were from SOLDIER, Damn I hated them. Those sons of bitches murdered my best friend, Max, when he tried to start a rebellion against Shinra. I had been away with Tifa visiting a friend at the chocobo ranch when he was killed. I slipped on some jeans from my bed, then threw on a rugged t-shirt, which I picked up from the floor. As soon as it had fully covered my upper body, the cold barrel poked at my back.

"Move!" the man commanded, continuously jabbing me with his pistol. I growled a little, but began to walk. Honestly though, I was holding myself back from completely slaughtering the two foot soldiers. But I wanted to know why they had come to my home, and its pretty hard getting information out of a corpse. They forced me out of my home and I stared at a long black limo that welcomed me like the arms of death. It was the only shiny thing in the slums, this hell of a city. But those who tried to leave were killed, for not paying, or just couldn't afford it. The sky couldn't be seen because of that god awful plate built around the core of the Shinra building. I was forced to the car, and pulled the metal black door open, then scooted inside. The seats were black leather and the car was filled with the thick awful smell of too much cologne, and smoke from a lit cigar, which was being puffed on by another man in the vehicle. When I was seated in the middle, the two soldiers sat on both sides of me, and the man on the other side was enshrouded with shadows, so I couldn't see his face, only his outline. 

The light of the fired cigar bounced in the darkness of the car, and the foot soldiers did nothing but stare blankly at the other side straight ahead of them. They knew better than to give their "boss" a wrong look. Even the perv knew better than to look at me while in _his_ presence. The car was quiet, and I could do nothing but follow the bouncing light. I wanted to know who he was. Although I had had a pretty good idea. I snarled just at the thought of it being that fat Industrial pig, Shinra. But then again, he wouldn't ride in the same car as his bootlickers. My concentration turned to the fact of wondering where we actually 

where, the windows were too dark to gaze out of. Not that I really wanted to though, the city was nothing but slums. Full of thieving bastards who rape women and slit the throats of children for looking at them wrong. And that bastard…Shinra…was responsible for it all. 


	2. Night in a Cell

**Uprising Midgar**

The car had finally come to a halt, though I was nervous to emerge, the Soldier inc. wasn't exactly the best place in the city for the people. You didn't exactly want to end up here if you were forced to, most people who did, never came out, or even the few that did, you could never talk to. One man still sits in his home doing nothing but moaning, every so often the words 'Reunion' would slide out, but the rest was nothing but moans. That thing we called a president tortures people who go against him, and there was really nothing we could do about it. He owned the worlds power and military, so standing up against him was like a mouse trying to take down a bear.

I slid out of the car and began to walk towards the tall building. Thousands of windows aligned perfectly in rows leading all the way above the clouds. I tried to turn around to see the man from the car, but he hadn't emerged. Instead, after the two soldiers had followed me out, the car door shut and drove off. Annoyed, I continued on my way into the building at gun point. They led me up flights of stairs, I was curious as to why they hadn't just used the elevator. Because the climb up the stairs felt like it had taken hours. I didn't say anything though. By the time we had reached our destined floor, I looked up at the flights of stairs that continued up the building and into the shadows. I sighed relief that I wouldn't be climbing them, but in that small moment of satisfaction I had hesitated, and paid for my hesitation with a couple jabs in the back.

"MOVE!" the man snapped behind me. I felt my forehead crinkle up as I narrowed my eyes in anger, but I continued, telling myself how this would pay off, even if it meant my life. It was quiet in the hallway, I listened to their boots pat the ground as we headed into a darkened hall. We passed tiny windows aligned in a row guarded with bars, and every so often a little bit of moaning could be heard from some of the prisoners. This was no place I wanted to stay at, it was creepy. I could hear laughing from a crazed prisoner as I passed cell 643, then we stopped a couple of doors after, at door 650. The perverted guard stepped ahead of us and used his keys to open the solid metal door. Then the other brought me inside. I turned around and stared at them with one of my most serious "I'm going to kill you" faces. I only got that face, when they were _really_ going to die, either at the hands of myself or some other force. The pervert gave a curious face, and the door was slammed shut. A slight click at the handle told me that they had locked the door, then after it, came the descending sound of their footsteps as they made there way away from my cell. 

I knew I was going to be there for a while. I had a small feeling that this whole business was over that strange materia I had found. To me, it was pretty useless…hell, I didn't know how to use it. But I remember it well, that black pearly materia that gave off a glow like it had been dipped in mako. I had expected it to be something special, but I gave up after trying to use it, then gave it to Tifa to hold onto until I wanted to try again, although that was highly doubtful. I remember her telling me that she was going to put it into the hidden room in her tavern. That stupid room where she and her strange friends hung out calling themselves AVALANCH. Tifa had even offered if I wanted to join, considering Max was pretty into it, but I declined, I only used these hands of mine to strangle the life out of the bastards of shinra. 

My attention turned back to the cold cell I was placed in. Nothing but a bed and a toilet, which I dared not to use. Shells of deceased cockroaches aligned the rusted seat of the toilet, and the bed was covered in dust and dead spiders accompanied by their last prey. So, I leaned against the wall and placed my hands into my pockets. I froze as one of my hands ran into a piece of paper. I pulled it out and my eyes widened as I saw a picture of Tifa, Max and I. We all held giant grins on our faces, and we were standing in front of the ocean. Max stood in the center, his arms wrapped around Tifa and I, dragging us next to him. That was such a happy time…before I moved to Midgar. I had lived in Costa del sol, across the ocean from Midgar, and only a boat ride from Junon. I had been offered a job for shinra, and at the time, it seemed like a really good deal, as a matter of fact, I was really excited. It was rare to be offered a job in shinra. But after actually moving here I found it was a job as a Turk, and at first I was hesitant, but I ended up declining. A turks job was to do the 'dirty work' of shinra, and they found my skills as a ninja useful. Believe it or not, I was actually trained in the martial arts and by professional ninja's at that. It may sound strange, but I had taken a vacation to Wutai, where I learned these skills. 

My mind wandered back to the picture, I began to think about the time when Tifa had first moved to Midgar from Nebelheim. I felt kinda bad. I was living in section 3, and she had moved to section 7, so I moved a bit closer into section 6. I, honestly, didn't even want her to move here, I told her it was a horrible place to live, but she didn't listen, her excuse was that she was waiting for someone she knew, who was working in SOLDIER. I was confused when she had told me this. She had never mentioned anything about a SOLDIER that she knew. But I wasn't the one to pry into other's business. I folded the picture back up and slid it back into my pocket. 

"Damnit Max, why'd you go and start the Rebellion before Tifa and I got back." I mumbled under my breath. My head faced towards the wall I was leaning against as I heard whispers in the cell next to mine. 

"…stupid…….shinra……way!" Most of the sentence was muffled by the wall, but I pressed my ear against the wall to hear more. Though I stopped, what was I doing? It was none of my business, and it was probably just a babbling idiot. My eyes lowered to the floor, I was really bored. It would be nice to talk to someone, even that moron Barret. Tifa's buddy, and leader of AVALANCH, yet the only words you could really get out of his mouth were swearing and grunts. 

"They're taking too long!" I groaned. I knew that they had to come sooner or later, but the fact was that I wanted them to come now. I hated having to wait. 

Finally, after several hours, the click of the door being unlocked rang in the air, and I thrusted my head up from my daydreaming as the door slowly opened. A tall slender man walked in. He had long very dark brown hair and a young face on him like he was in his early twenty's. Two new members of SOLDIER were behind him, holding stern faces as he entered. The man cut straight to the point, "Where is it?" he snapped. I didn't quite understand what he meant, but I showed no signs of confusion. And when I didn't answer he repeated himself, "Where is it?" only with a bit more frustration.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I snapped half-lying. He rushed up next to me and pulled out his pistol.

"The president has become quite annoyed with you, he wants it, and he wants it now! So where is it?!" He said cocking the gun and aiming it straight into my forehead. I stared at him, showing absolutely no signs of expression. And he snarled, he quickly pulled his gun away and shot down one of the guards. I knew what he was…a Turk…and I knew that if the president was sending them to get information out of me, it would lead to torture, and if I told…death.

He pulled out a cigarette and lit it with his lighter. Then he puffed on it once and looked at me. "The black materia…where is it." He said cooly, even gaining a small grin as if enjoying the thought of giving me pain. I knew how these people worked, after all, I _was_ asked to become one of them. So I gave a grin and responded in a calm, cool voice.

"I don't know…what is it?" 

His eyebrow twitched, but he held his grin. I figured what might come next, but knowing them, you could never really tell. He took another puff of his cigarette, then snatched my arm. He then looked at me as he put it out in my flesh. But I didn't even flinch, I was use to pain. You could set me on fire and I would just die without feeling a thing. His grin wiped off his face at this, but not for long. It quickly came back, and he threw the butt onto the floor, then headed out of the door, stepping over the lifeless corpse of the soldier. "I will get it!" he smiled, the soldier behind him was sweating through his clothes, I could almost smell it. But without a word the Turk left and the soldier dragged the body away, then came back and shut the door, locking it again. I looked at my arm, which was burnt and held a small patch of ashes. I knew that this would take longer than expected.


	3. Escape

**Uprising Midgar**

After a couple more hours of staring at the empty floor, the cells by mine had become quiet. I figured it was late, but I wasn't exactly in the mood for sleep. I slowly made my way to the door and peaked out the tiny window. One soldier was half-asleep leaning against the wall a little ways down the hall from my cell. I grinned, it was the perverted guard. I needed to get out of there. The only other information that the Turks didn't have was the location of the black materia. Which was hidden with AVALANCH. But I would rather die a slow tortured death than get Tifa involved. So I needed a plan to escape. 

"Hey!" I said, just loud enough to wake the guard up. 

He stared for a moment blankly at the wall across him, then looked around catching my eye, "Quiet Wench!" he snapped. 

I ignored him, "Come over here." I cooed as calmly as I could trying to get his attention. 

"I said shut up!" he growled. 

"You seemed pretty interested before." I said coolly. He became interested and slowly made his way to my cell door. In a couple of seconds he was right on the other side staring into my eyes.

I gave off a small giggle like a school girl, then brought my lips to the bars and whispered, "I can make it worth your while." 

I heard his heart pound and his eyes widened a bit. Then a creepy grin came across his face, but he was still hesitant. "Come on" I continued in a whisper. "I know you don't get much action." This was pretty true, when a person joins SOLDIER they dedicate themselves fully to their job, which meant little time for themselves, and even less with the ones they love. So it was pretty obvious what his choice was going to be.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a key chain full of keys, I watched as he slowly went through them until he had finally come across the right one. Then he slid it into the hole, and I stepped back as he opened the door. When we were face to face, he froze as he stared right into my large grin. It was too late, I had my hand to his neck and in only a second a quick snap had pronounced him dead. Still holding his now lifeless body in my hand, I threw him into my cell, made sure no one was outside, then gently closed the door just enough for a crack of the hall light to shine through. I couldn't shut it completely, or the door would lock and it'd be pretty suspicious for the next guard to open my cell door to find me inside with a dead soldier next to me.

I had to be quick and careful. I immediately began to pull his clothes off and his helmet, then started to switch them with mine. When I was fully dressed in the uniform, I pulled his body onto the bed and covered him with the blankets, to give the impression to guards passing by that I was asleep. The uniform really smelled bad, it was like he had never washed it, but it would have to do. Although the fact that he was a few sizes larger than me helped. At least it wasn't too big, and I doubted anyone would notice. I edged my way out the door and slowly shut it behind me. Then I calmly walked down the hall until I came across the steps.

"This bastard should have a cardkey." I said under my breath rummaging through the uniform. But when I didn't find one, I started down the stairs. I began to think of Tifa, and I was praying that she hadn't noticed I was gone, or she would probably come into the building to get me herself. I smiled knowing how much we cared for each other, we _were_ like sisters, even though we were cousins. But as I reached a few floors down I froze. My heart had skipped a beat, what was it? I turned and faced outside the entrance to the staircase. It led into a gym, and ahead was a single man, he had a towel wrapped around his waist and was drying his blonde hair with another. His chest was…perfect…not one of those scrawny, or the over-muscular ones, it was clean shaven and smooth. I couldn't help but stare. Even though his eyes were closed at the moment to avoid his wet hair poking them, I could tell that they too were going to be something to look at. 

I snuck inside the room and by the doorway. He hadn't noticed. I peaked inside and he had dropped his lower towel, which I quickly turned away, I wasn't the one to…but why not? I wanted to…NO! what was I thinking? He was one of _them! _He was probably going to be just another…I froze…were they all really like that…By the time I had looked back he had his pants on and was slipping his boots over the cuffs. I felt my heart pound as I watched him. I think I…I think I wanted him. I was never like this, I caught myself turning away and mentally slapping myself. I needed to keep my mind on the matter at hand, not at some guys…but his body…his face…this time I physically slapped myself, and I heard him stop. I knew he had heard me, so I quickly moved to another room, and peeked out the side. I watched as he looked out the door, holding his sword with him like it was his girl. His eyes were open now, and I had been right. They were quite the eyes, they were those eyes that only a few had, he had been exposed to mako, which gave them the look of glowing sapphires. 

I knew that if I was to confront him, however, I would most likely get caught. I wasn't sure what kind of guy he was. But I couldn't worry about that, I needed to get the fuck out of there. I took one last glance at him, then slowly turned around and continued down the stairs. Trying to keep the echo of my new boots to a minimum, which was really hard. But I had finally reached the bottom floor. I stopped, I was panting, my heart pounding, I glanced back up the stairs thinking of…him, then headed straight out the door of the building and into the city.


	4. Nightmare in the train graveyard

**Uprising Midgar**

I knew it'd be better if I didn't return to my home, I expected that the Turks had left an unwanted gift for me. So, even though I was against it, I headed straight to Tifa's tavern. But only after ditching the uniform and getting some real clothes from the wall market. I barged in and looked around. She was cleaning up, and by the looks of it, for a while. "_They must've thrown some party!_" I thought as I tried to look normal as I walked up to her. She was picking up some pieces of broken glass, so she hadn't noticed me come in. When I started to help, she jumped, then looked at me.

"What happened to you?" she asked examining my face. Somehow she always knew, no matter how hard I tried to hide it. It was annoying, like having a mother.

"Never mind that, you think I can have that materia I had you hold onto back?" I said getting straight to the point. As long as I had it, the Turks would see no reason to bother her. 

"Yeah, but, why do you need it?" she asked dumping the shards into a bag, then heading over to the trash bin.

"It's not important, I just do, ok?" I tried to sound as calm as I could, and even though she knew, she acted like she didn't. She walked over to the pinball machine and hit it hard, and like an elevator, it began to take her down. I followed. There was a small room below, one giant TV hooked up in the wall, a computer sat next to it for Jessy, she was always into that mechanical stuff. A table in the middle covered in papers and maps of reactors. And in the corner was a giant punching bag, for Barret no less. Tifa stepped up to the computer desk and pulled a drawer open. It was packed with papers and pictures, but on top was the materia. She pulled it out and handed it to me. I willingly took it and stared at it for a moment, then at Tifa.

"You know…we might not be able to see each other for a while." I said pocketing the new item. She knew better than to ask me too many questions, so she gave me a small punch to the shoulder and smiled.

"You'll come back soon." I smiled at her words, then headed back up the elevator. The wooden floor creaked below me as I made my exit smiling. I stepped off of the wooden porch and took in the gloomy scenery of sector 7. When I reached the bottom step I came to a halt. A strange feeling came from the black materia hidden in my pocket. I reached in, and pulled it out. The darkened glow lit up my face, it seemed to give me a strange feeling. I turned back to the darkened streets just in time to catch a drunkard running into a streetlamp, then shoved the materia back into my pocket. The sight of the man wasn't anything new. After a heavy sigh, I headed out into the street. I had planned to go to the train station to get to the wall market, but it was nearly three in the morning. Yet the first train would arrive in a couple of hours and I needed to get some sleep. But I couldn't sleep at the Hotel, there were always SOLDIER there. And I thought it best not to stay at Tifa's place…like I said, I hadn't planned to get her involved. So I decided a place nearby the station might be good. I'd make the first train with good time. Unfortunately the closest place without getting caught was in the train graveyard. 

I had heard rumors when I first moved here that the train graveyard was haunted, but I'm not the superstitious type. I watched the moon sit in the sky as I cautiously stepped in. Mist had covered the ground lightly, and dew began to form small ice crystals below my feet. I noticed a nearby passenger car, half buried in the ground. Then headed inside of it. A couple of seats would make a good place to rest for the night, so I dusted it off, then used my old coat I wore as a pillow. It wouldn't be too long with this old coat of mine though, I had ordered a new coat at Bill's and it should be getting there soon. I planned to check when I got there. I closed my eyes, but that's all I could really do…I just couldn't sleep. 

After twenty minutes or so, My eyes shot open as a strange screeching sound pierced the air next to me. I sprung into a sitting position and began scoping the area around me, but nothing was there. I figured it was nothing more than my imagination, so I lye back down and closed my eyes once more. The whistling of the wind outside was the only sound I could hear. About fifteen minutes after the scream, A feeling like a cold, clammy hand had landed on my head. I felt a chill race down my spine as I once again, shot from my resting position. But this time, there was a figure by the entrance of the car. All I could focus on were its eyes. Things were starting to get a little creepy. My ears started to burn and I felt my cold blood begin to drip down my cheek. I lifted my hand to it and took it back to in front of my face. It was covered in blood, which slid from my fingertips down to my arm. My attention was drawn to the floor where a slight squeaking of a rat scurrying across the floor came. Then I turned back to me hand, but, the blood was gone. 

"_what the fuck was that?_" I thought standing up. 

I stared at the entrance and felt my eyes burn slightly as the door had caught on fire. I knew what I have done, and I was very skilled in the art of magic, so I knew that the fire would not spread. I stayed staring at the door for a moment longer to see if there would be any reaction to my attack. But nothing. So I lye down once again, but this time, I stared at the ceiling, just thinking. Nothing had happened for a while. So eventually, after a couple of hours, I noticed outside one of the windows, that the mist was becoming lighter. I could tell morning was starting to come. I couldn't see the sunrise, always wanted to though, but being in Midgar took that privilege away. I got up, and headed out the door.

My shoes crushed the morning dew which had collected in a thick layer overnight. The breeze ran down my spine, but I ignored this small annoyance and concentrated on the road ahead. Later the strange feeling of the hand in the train had returned, but on my shoulder. I spun around coming face to face with…something! It appeared to have a melted face and was completely covered in blood, while shredded pieces of flesh sprinkled across it's body. I felt my eyes widen with shock as I stared into it's eyes…those strange eyes that seemed to burrow through my skin eating me from the inside. I had caught myself, and broke away, when I turned back to it, my eyes were now burning as it caught ablaze. But it showed no reaction to my attack, it simply stood there. After a couple of seconds, it began to raise it's long arm and it placed it's hand on my head. The screeching of a train came once more…but now, I could visualize something…it was blurry at first, but slowly began to focus…people…people began to appear one at a time…they were all dying…all different types of people…men…women…_and_ children…there were so many! 

I fell to my knees…apparently, I was screaming. But I couldn't hear myself…everything was silent. This seemed to go on forever…but it all ended after a while…everything was quiet. When I could focus on what I was doing, I realized that I was in front of the conductor of the morning train. He was looking at me strangely, "Will you be getting on ma'am?" he asked. 

"uh…yeah…thank you." I responded still confused as to what just happened. I looked back to the misty graveyard, and walked onto the train. 


	5. The man and the coat

**Uprising Midgar**

I sat down in the only empty seat available, and sighed, "_what the hell happened back there?_" I thought to myself. "_Was it a dream?_"

With my mind so set on what had happened, a hand on my shoulder made me jump like crazy and even yelp, attempting to attack the intruder. But my face immediately calmed down when I saw who it was, "Biggs! What are you doing here?" I lifted an eyebrow and grinned, "Aren't you up a little early?" 

"WOAH!" His eyes were bulging and his hands had shielded his face, "Are you ok?" he said ignoring my question. The train had started to move…I thought it never would.

"…I'm fine…you just startled me is all." I leaned back into the leathery seat. He stared at me, lowering his arms, and leaning back in his seat. 

"oh…Jessy asked if I could pick up some parts at Serj's" he said with a bored face. That was one of his least favorite things to do…be Jessy's errand boy. "Where are _you_ headed this early?"

"I'm headin to the wall market as well." Serj's shop was also in Wall market. "Need to get some supplies…I'll be leaving Midgar." I needed to get rid of this accursed materia. 

"I see…" was all he said "…alright then…" he leaned his head back, and closed his eyes. My eyes wandered off to the other side of the train, where a fat woman was reading the newspaper. I figured she was an employee for shinra…one of them early secretaries no less. The thought of someone working there made me scowl, she hadn't noticed. For the rest of the ride I did nothing but daydream…the strange occurrences in the train graveyard were one thing I thought about…but that slowly slipped from my mind, and thoughts of the SOLDIER began to take place. I wondered if I would see him again…though it was highly doubtful. I smirked as I thought about it, "_The only way I'd meet him again is at the opposite side of his pistol._" 

When the train had come to a stop, it's squealing breaks had jolted me from my thoughts. Biggs and I had gotten off together, but we parted shortly after, saying our goodbyes, at least for now. I hated being at Wall market…it was always full of people rushing about trying to get all that they could carry as if Ragnorok was coming. "…pathetic…" I whispered under my breath as I entered a clothing shop with a large sign in front. I wasn't greeted as I entered, instead, I walked up to the counter where the only person in the store…obviously the clerk…was enjoying the newspaper. I smirked evilly as I cleared my throat loud enough to make him jump up as if a bomb had landed.

His bald head frantically searched the room and finally had caught me. "Morning Bill…how are ya?" I laughed. He scowled a bit, but quickly smiled.

"I'm doing good…too bad I can't say the same for business. I might have to close shop soon." He whined.

I began to gently go through the racks of clothes in the store, "…that wouldn't surprise me…people obviously don't like coming here when you're drunk." I stopped and looked at him to catch his responding face. He seemed pretty insulted, "Oh come on Billy…" he hated when I called him that, "…you 

know I'm only playing." My attention turned back to the hanging outfits. 

"Bah! What do you know!" he stammered. "I can get drunk whenever I want! I'm not a child!" He then stopped as if he had suddenly remembered something. "OH! Your order…I finished it the other day." He was grinning, I stopped and watched as he rushed to a closet and pulled out a white box neatly tied with a black ribbon. I was now fully turned to him, actually a bit excited to see how it had come out. "You're

going to love this!" he said wobbling over to me and holding it out.

I graciously took it from his wrinkled hands and stared at it for a moment before opening it. The ribbon fell off and I slid the cover off as well. Inside was a neatly folded black leather coat. I smiled pulling it out. It took a little more effort than a normal coat, considering it was pretty long. Carefully, I slid it over my arms and the back flopped behind me hitting my ankles. The collar of it reached up, similar to what a vampire would wear. The inside was soft and very comfortable, and even considering it was made of leather, it really wasn't all that heavy. 

I turned around, facing the now smiling man, though his smile _was _a bit creepy, I didn't cringe. He had been a good friend of mine ever since I moved to Midgar. "This is great! Excellent job!" I praised him. The poor man needed a little praise, he never got any from his only daughter who was living with her newlywed in sector 8, and his wife had died twelve years ago, so he was a pretty lonely guy. He was pleased…but now came the part of payment. I reached into my pocket behind the new coat and pulled out a handful of gil. "So how much is it…you said 500...right?" I began to count.

But he interrupted me with a smile, "150 gil…you _are _my best customer, after all." I looked up at him a little shocked, at first. Then I pulled out 200gil and handed it to him. 

"Thanks Bill." I said taking the coat off and folding it back into its box. I placed it under my arm, then headed out the door. "_Probably hasn't realized yet that I gave him an extra 50." _

Now that I had what I wanted, I headed to the nearest bar for what might be my last drink for a long time. On my way I froze as two members of SOLDIER walked by me. They had headed into a materia shop without even glancing in my direction. I figured it was fine by me, I wasn't going there anyways. And I didn't want to deal with a sword wielder and a gun slinger. So I continued my way to the bar. Stepping inside, I inhaled a large amount of smoke, and the smell of whiskey. Men and women were enjoying themselves, some were defining 'enjoyment' as they flopped about their tables slum drunk. There was no reason to blame these people for their actions, they lived in hell…and this was their only escape. I sat at the counter, and the tender came up to me. He was a rather large man, he wore a red vest over a white shirt and he was holding an empty glass. 

"What'll it be?" he snapped getting straight to business.

"Glass of Netol light" I quickly answered dropping a couple of gil on the counter. When my glass was poured, I snatched it and headed to a deserted table in the shadows. I wasn't a smoker, so I pushed the ashtray out of the way of my glass as I set it down. Then set my box across the same table. The corny music blurred in the room and a group of drunkards were at the karaoke machine singing way off key. "_At least they're enjoying themselves."_ I thought glancing in their direction. As I took the first sip of my icy cold beer, the two SOLDIER's from before had stepped inside. It quieted down a little…no one who lived in the slums took kindly to Shinra employee's, though there wasn't much they could do. The two men stepped up to the counter flashing off their fancy weapons and ordered their drinks. The tender was quick…when they had gotten their drinks, they sat not to far from my table. I was at ear shot, so I figured I'd listen in on their conversation. 

When they began to talk, they took off their helmets so that they could appreciate the taste of their beer. I was shocked to find that the gun slinger was the blonde man from inside the Shinra building. I gagged a little on the sip I was having, but no one noticed. The sword wielder was a black-haired man. They both had spiky hair, and both had that rare look of mako in their eyes. Trying not to catch their attention, I turned to my drink, but watched them through the corner of my eye. Then finally, the black-haired one spoke.

"I don't like the way Shinra's been acting." he continued, "He's got Tseng and a few of the other Turks combing the sectors for that woman who escaped last night." The blonde mearly nodded a little, and took a gulp of his drink, "But damn! I wish I could've seen the look on that fat bastards face when he found out! Heard he was pissed. Even Hediegger took some of _his _anger out on Jeff…guy's fired now, but only after gaining himself a nice big bruise on his ass." 

The blonde changed the subject, "…so…why do you think that woman was arrested anyways?" he 

asked setting his glass down gently.

"I don't know. I've heard rumors that she's got something that belongs to shinra…"

"_bullshit"_ my thought interrupted.

"…but details are slim." he finished. He took a rather long gulp of his beer, nearly emptying it, then continued as though he had forgotten to say something, "But can you believe she got Mitch?" He started to laugh, "Damn pervert deserved it though…never was the lucky type." The blonde was not amused. And the black-haired one continued, "At least it wasn't _your_ shift last night. Heard she was trained in Wutai for six years!" 

"What's your point, Zach?" The blonde responded. 

"_So Zach was the black-haired one." _I leaned in, expecting the blonde's name to come quickly.

"You can never take a joke…can you?" Zach grumbled polishing off his beer. He slammed it down and let out a breath of refreshment. "…But I hear them wutaniese have some strange powers…"

"What kind of 'strange powers'?" the blonde cut him off. 

Zach stared at his glass a moment before answering, "…not really sure…but I hear they pray to the leviathon."

"The water dragon?" 

"…yeah."

"But isn't that guardian force only a myth?" 

"Well…no one has actually _seen _leviathon, except the wutai…or so they say. So it's not certain. But anyways we should start back…as a 1st class SOLDIER escorting a 2nd class SOLDIER in training, it is my duty to get you to the building before Hedeiggar throws a fit and de-ranks me." he smirked.

The blond laughed a little, for the first time, "Shut up, I know your rank, showoff!" 

I leaned back deeper into the shadows as they stood up. But the blonde froze.

"So…what does this girl look like…do you have the sheet on you?" 

Zack reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Carefully he unfolded it and began to read. "5'10" tall female with long dirty blonde-hair, apparently she has emerald eyes…" he stopped and looked at the blonde, "…she's been exposed to mako before." He turned back to the sheet, "…age is 20 years, born in Nebelheim but apparently, her mother died giving birth to her and her father took her to Wutai where she spent her childhood until the age of 6 when he died of a plague that was going around there, she was taken to Midgar until 15 to live with her wealthy uncle, he paid for her way out of Midgar to live at Costa del sol until 17 and she was moved back to Midgar from an offer to join the Turks…the Turks? Is she really _that _good? But according to this she declined the offer…"

"Why would she do that? She'd rather rot in the slums?" 

"It doesn't say her reason, but there aren't any records of her life after that. Just that she hasn't left Midgar."

I was dumfounded, "_How do they know so much about me?_" these were questions I wanted answered now. I stood up in a rage slamming my fist on my table. "THEY'RE PLAYING WITH ME!" I shouted. But I froze as I noticed everyone in the bar was staring, even the soldier's. I slammed my gil on the table next to my half-filled glass and stormed out in a rage.

****

As I reached the front of the pharmacy I realized that I had forgotten my new coat. I headed back to the bar trying to calm myself down, but before I reached the doorway a stool was thrown out of the entrance. And the shattering of glass soon followed. Apparently, there was a brawl going on. Walking up to the door I peaked inside. Some drunkard was giving Zack lip.

"DAMN YOU!…hic…who the fuck do you shinra wuss ass's think you are?!…" He was swinging his empty bottle around and hardly holding himself up. 

"I'd calm down if I were you." Zack calmly said. He then pulled out his sword, "…you might get hurt." The blond was watching. 

"…You think I'm scared of that butter knife??" the drunk stammered falling against a table. One of his friends came up to him and put their hand on his shoulder.

"It's not worth it man…you don't want to die! It's not worth it."

The blonde spoke, "You should listen to your friend. If you fight, you are sure to lose, especially considering you're drunk." his words had a hidden kindness in them, but were also very serious.

"…you think…I'll lose?!" the drunk became outraged, "I'll never….'hic'…lose to the likes of…'hic'…you!" he attempted to get up, but his knees collapsed below him, and he crashed back into the

table. Zack sheathed his weapon and turned to the blonde saying nothing. They both began to walk in my direction. "Where do you think…'hic'… YOU'RE going?!" the drunk said from his spot, "Running away eh?…psh! Cowards!…'hic'…that's what you are! Cowards!" At the very finish of the mans sentence, the blonde pulled out a dagger and shot it next to the mans head so fast I barley saw it. The drunk man froze, his face was as pale as if he had just seen his life flash before his eyes. Everyone in the bar was silent, I pulled away from the door and stared at the dirt shocked.

For a moment my mind was blank, "_He moved so fast! Even I hardly saw it!" _I was jolted back to reality as a hand landed on my shoulder. I spun around right into the face of the blonde soldier. He was holding up my box.

"You left this." he said. It was a moment before I had actually taken it from him. 

"uh…thanks" Zack had come out the door and was looking at the blonde. But his attention turned to me when he noticed the blonde was facing me. 

A rather large grin came across his face, "so who's your girlfriend?" he asked his partner.

"I'm just returning her box." he answered. I wanted to get out of there, so I pressed the box against my chest and started to head in the other direction, after giving him another 'thank you'. The streets were darker than usual. Did I just pass up my only chance? What was I thinking? I laughed a little at my own thoughts, then continued down the road. 


	6. Infection

As I re-passed Bill's shop, a strange man ran into me. He looked very nervous, he had one arm behind his brown jacket and the other dangled by his side. He looked up at me, his face was covered in sweat and his pupils were so small I could barely see them. Then rushed past as if nothing had happened. I turned around just to see him retreat into the shadows. But something felt odd, I looked down at my shirt and noticed a blood stain where he had hit me. Things were starting to get very strange, as if something was going on in Midgar that nobody told me about. While I had my attention to the stranger another hand landed on my shoulder, I spun around and punched the intruder without even thinking. They fell to the ground holding their hand to their now bleeding nose. It was Biggs.

"Shit! Biggs! Don't sneak up on me!"

"What was that for?" he said pulling himself up. He _had _been holding a box of supplies, but they lye spread out on the ground.

"…sorry…I've just…had a weird day." I said helping him gather his things. 

"…you're never this jumpy…are you ok?" he asked picking up a wrench. I was about to answer when a low growl came from my stomach. I remembered then, that I had actually not eaten since two hours before my shower the other night. "Getting hungry?" he smirked grabbing the last piece of metal and shoving it in the box.

"…I guess…know any good places?" 

"…yeah. Let's head over there for a bite. My treat." He pointed to a nearby restaurant. It would be the last meal I would have, I could feel it. We both stepped inside and had a seat next to each other. 

****

"Here's today's menu." said the man behind the counter handing each of us a little list of food.

****

Biggs hardly glanced at it before saying, "Today's special." He always ordered that.

****

I soon followed his lead, "I'll have the same." I said handing the list back. Biggs looked at me smiling, but I could see straight through him. On the inside, I could tell he was upset, I was too, but I needed to get rid of the materia or shinra would come after them. But I pretended not to notice. I turned to the materia in my pocket and pulled it out, but not enough for Biggs to see. Quickly I slid it into the box with my new coat, and place it next to the spot where my plate would soon be. Yet he had notice something.

****

"What was that?" he asked eyeing the box.

****

I had to think of something fast, but something else hit me…literally! I felt a sharp pain in my back, and the next thing I knew I was face down on the floor. Whatever it was, it hit me hard, I struggled not to pass out, but things got too blurry and then…everything was dark.

****

I squinted my eyes through the darkness when I had awoken…but barely. I was still stiff, I couldn't move. Everything was still blurry, but in the midst of my confusion, I managed to hear a voice, it was frantic, it came towards me and jabbed something into my arm. I had only managed to notice the persons slick, black hair before passing out again.

The next time I had awoken, I was in a cylinder cage. It was a hell of a lot different than what my cell was. Instead of cement walls and a tiny window engraved into a cement door, and a dusty bed with a rusted toilet…there was noting. The walls were nothing but mirror all around me. It was driving me insane, yet I had taken a guess that maybe it was one of them two-way mirrors, and that someone was watching me. That thought creeped me out even more, because if someone was watching me, it had to have been shinra. I sat in the middle hugging my legs and rested my chin onto my knees and stared blankly at the mirror side ahead of me. Although I didn't admit it at the time, I was scared. I wanted to hold someone, I was alone. I missed my small home in Costa Del Sol, or my childhood in Wutai. But now…those were nothing but memories. Memories that I had to bury down and keep down in order to stop myself from going insane.

I froze, I actually didn't even feel my head jolt up, "_what if they have the materia!!??_" I frantically looked around, but it was still nothing but mirror. It was like being in a fun house, but I wasn't having any fun. All I wanted to do was scream, but my lungs just wouldn't let me. It was if I was muted here. After calming myself down, I sat down again, and scratched my middle finger which had begun to itch. In fact, it really itched. Actually…it wouldn't stop. If I dug any harder my finger would start to bleed. So I stopped, and tried to ignore it. But that's when I saw it. A horrific site right in my own flesh of my finger. 

There was something _living _under my skin!!! I reached into all of my pockets, digging for my small knife with my opposite hand, but they were all empty. Just as I had thought, I was stripped of all accessories. So instead, I did what any person in a mirror chamber and a thing in their finger would do, I began to slam my hand into the wall several times, using my body as pressure. But the mirror didn't crack, and all that I had gotten was a sharp pain in my side. I didn't react. I stared back at my hand then dropped it to my side and stared into the mirror. "_I bet they're getting a kick out of this._" I figured. 

I didn't want to please whoever was on the other side, so I moved back to my sitting position in the middle. I felt like killing myself. All I could do was dwell in my past or feel the small _thing _squirm around in my finger. Until something unusual happened. I stared at my hand as whatever it was…began to emerged It was wrapping itself around my finger, then around my hand. I tried to shake it off, but it was attached to me, and wouldn't budge. It was like a very strange dark glove, making its way up my arm and to my shoulder. Then my hand began to…change! It was reshaping into a…claw! With my mind focused on what was happening to me, I didn't notice the sound of a speaker come on until an eerie voice followed it.

"perfect." the voice hissed, "the janova cells are working!" I wanted to scream out to whoever it was, but I just couldn't. I was…scared. I had no idea what was happening to me. The thing made its way around my chest and slowly down my legs and up my neck. Pretty soon, my whole body was covered aside my face…for the moment. It was cold, and slimy. My body soon became numb, and I fell. I tried to wiggle my way through, fighting the numbness, but nothing worked, and soon, the thing had covered my face, and all was dark again. 


	7. Effects of a nightmare

**Project S.**

Written by: Jessica Davis

When I awoke again, I heard the sounds of waves lapping at sand. I hadn't opened my eyes, so I still didn't know where I was. But that sound relaxed me…after all, I hadn't heard it for a long time. The ocean was a while away from Midgar…actually it was a short chocobo ride, but a long walk, and no one at Midgar ever had any time to visit the ocean. Suddenly, my eyes shot open and I sprung out of my comfortable position and stared at my finger. I had remembered about the thing inside me…was it a dream? When I looked, there was no bump indicating that something was or ever had been there. But I felt it…I remember. When I looked around me I noticed that I wasn't in a cylinder room, or my apartment…hell, I wasn't even Midgar! I was in a cave…by the ocean. The walls were dripping and the ground was damp beneath me. 

I had no idea how I got there or what had happened. Maybe I was dreaming _this_! Or, could someone had taken me away from Shinra? But how could _anyone_ do that? The shinra building was guarded by thousands of SOLDIER, and it would take a miracle to get in and out unnoticed. What the hell was going on? Maybe I didn't want to find out…I got up on my feet but instantly collapsed back down. My legs were weak…very weak. When I looked at them, they were covered in bruises like they had been beaten with rocks. I snarled a little at my own weakness, and attempted to get up again. But again I collapsed. I tried a third time, and failed again. Finally, I held a rock that stuck out of the wet, stony wall, and hoisted myself up onto my feet forcing myself to stand. Pain jolted through me like I had been struck with lightning, but I fought it. I wobbled over to the edge where the water was lapping away at the sand below my and noticed that I wasn't too far from Kalm 

Past the town I could see the shadowy city of Midgar. I was pretty high up, I think I was on a mountain, the water wasn't from the ocean…it was from a river that joined to the ocean after hitting Kalm But before that, it dropped off in a waterfall. I was still confused, and partly dazed. I had been beaten, and thrown to the side like yesterdays newspaper. This only made me hate Shinra more. 

After taking a few steps out in the open I waded through the water forcing my legs to keep me up, then fell on the bank and crawled onto the cool grass. My heart was pounding, I began to get very cold…the sun was high in the sky, and it was in the middle of summer, so why was I cold? I felt like I was lying in a mound of snow, naked. The next thing I knew I was stiffening up. It felt as if my own blood was freezing, and a jolt of cold ran through my body like I had jumped into the center of the ocean at night. Believe me, it hurt! Like having thousands of knives stabbing me from the inside-out. Then my body started to warm up a little. My legs were a lot stronger, and I could move. I stood up, expecting to fall, but I didn't, and when I looked at my legs, they weren't bruised anymore! I couldn't believe it! It was like someone had used an elixir on me or something. 

I sat down and stared at the grass… "_maybe they figured they didn't need me anymore. They probably have the materia."_ I thought. Here I was…alone…on a mountain during the middle of the summer…with a cold. My nose tickled a little, before I gave off a sneeze. When I opened my eyes from the few seconds, I saw something on the ground that shocked me. It was ice.

Did I really do it? I looked at my hand and sat for a moment with a blank mind. Then I leaned back onto my hands and stared at the sky. What was happening to me? I thought about the materia and knew that I had to go back to Midgar. I didn't know what it was about that damn thing that made me want to keep it from shinra so bad. As my thoughts wandered, my stomach gave off a loud growl. It was pissed at me, I didn't blame it, I didn't get a chance to eat with Biggs, so it has been two days since I last ate. I sat up Indian style and just sat there, listening to my stomach continue to complain. I needed to eat.

When I stood up, my body crashed down again. Were my legs bruised again? I looked down and saw that they weren't bruised, instead, they were very pale. It was like I was starting to change color, but they quickly faded back to peach and I stared at them for a while expecting another change. When nothing happened, I slowly got up onto my feet and started to walk. I was really getting sick of being confused. I just wanted to know what the fuck was going on.

I stumbled my way down the hill I was on and towards Kalm. I had nearly gotten about a half a mile there, when something fast and furry was charging at me. Just what I needed, a damn monster attacking me when I was clueless. It bared its fangs and slobber swung out of its mouth. It's claws dug into the ground each time they hit. And the dirt was being stirred up from behind it from its speed. I readied myself. I wouldn't go down without a fight, I was trained better than that. When it got to pouncing distance it leapt into the air without hesitation, and let out a horrible snarl.

It would have landed straight on me, but I turned to the side and it crashed into the ground. But it was just as quick to get up and go for another attempt. It leapt into the air again, this time, I quickly held out my hands and grabbed it when it was close enough. It was pretty light, I guess it didn't eat often, plus it was only about the size of a dog. Using little strength I threw it back to the ground straight into a rock.

The beast had slammed its skull into the stone and was nearly dead. But it wobbled up and snarled at me. Its head was gushing red ooze and its left eye was twitching. Just for intimidation, I snarled back at it. But intimidating a wild, starving monster isn't wise, I only pissed it off more. But I was ready for it. It took another leap at me, baring its fangs again and I caught it in the air and wrestled it to the ground. Its fangs and claws were digging at whatever part of my body they could, and blood was everywhere. It snapped in my face a few times, but I held its jaws at a safe distance away, and I rolled on top of it, pinning it to the ground. I could tell that it was getting tired. Its attacks were starting to slow down a bit. But I wouldn't back down, it could still kill me.

I grabbed its head with both hands, still using my legs to keep in down, and began to slam its head as hard as I could into the ground against another rock. I didn't stop until it was still. Its legs dropped, and it was dead. I slammed the head one more time for reassurance then climbed up off of it, wiping the blood from my face. I was scratched up and bruised, but nothing too serious had been done. I patted myself off, and looked down at the dead animal. I was also taught never to let animals rot, even if they were monsters. I grabbed its leg and dragged it over to the river where I rinsed off its blood and then took it with me to Kalm. 


	8. The unwelcome stay

**Project S.**

Written by: Jessica Davis

I made my way to the town square and threw the animal on the ground next to a bench where I sat down. I was covered in dry blood, and extremely exhausted. Though I didn't understand why, it was only a small battle with a wolf. I let out a heavy sigh as people walked by, staring. But I hardly cared. Not like I really knew them or anything.

"Are you ok, dear?" came a haggard old voice.

I looked up to see an old lady standing by my giving me a look of sympathy. "I'm fine. I just need some rest."

"Would you like to rest over at my place?" she invited me with a smile. I really didn't see why not, I needed to shower and eat. 

"Do you mind if I ask to use your shower?" I asked.

"Of coarse you can…" my stomach growled and she looked at me with a grin, "But you must eat first."

Carefully I picked up the wolf and walked with her to her house, of coarse, having some curious eyes follow us. When we got inside I was immediately swept with the fresh smell of flowers. It was really no surprise, the people of Kalm lived on the outskirts of Midgar, and had plenty more recourses than in the city, they grew flowers here, and used very little mako for their power. This old woman seemed to really love blue lilies, I did too. She escorted me to her kitchen and pointed to the cutting board for me to place the wolf's body, which I did. I took it that she is a chief. But I was wrong. A young man came in about ten minutes after she began cooking some stew, and began to work on chopping the animal up after iving me a quick look. He looked to be in his early twenties, and quite toned. 

"This is my son, Shorin." said the old woman from the stove. Shorin gave me an awkward look. 

"What's your name?" he asked 

"Me? My name is Akemi." I answered.

"Akemi huh? You have a last name?" he continued. I froze, honestly, I didn't know my last name. I was about to just make something up when he interrupted me with a shocked face, "Are you ok?? Your face! It's blue!" 

The old woman turned to look at me, and she froze in horror. I felt my face, and it was like touching an icicle. The same thing from the cave was happening. But this time, I had started to get a headache. It was really bad, my head was pounding like crazy, and the sound of screams echoed like the night in the train graveyard. But as soon as it happened, it was over. Everything was quiet again. I looked up at the two who were just as confused as I was. 

But the old lady was snapped back to reality as her stew began to boil and bits of it flew out of the burning pot. Shorin, however, still had his attention on me. I looked away, and stared at the floor. My face was warming up again. 

"I don't know what's wrong with you…" began the old lady, " But whatever it is, I'm sure it will go away." she dipped her ladle into the food and tasted to steaming spoon. He cheery attitude had come back quickly.

After finishing up the delicious food I headed upstairs and into her shower. The same squeaky faucet seemed to be here as well, as I hopped into the warm body. It felt so good to shower again, and it had only been three days…I think. When my shower was done, I grabbed the warm towel and wrapped it around my soaked body, then stood over the sink. Turning the water on, I dipped my hands in the rush and splashed my face, when I went for a second handful, the water froze in my hands. Shocked, I dropped the frozen liquid and it shattered on the drain. "_I know I have powers…but not like this"_ was the thought that came to mind as I stared at the shards of ice, now melting.

I let my mind clear and I headed to the door of the bathroom, when I heard voices. It was Shorin and his mother.

"I don't think she should stay here." came Shorins voice.

"But she was covered in blood, and hungry. I couldn't let her starve." the old voice responded.

"The last thing we need are the soldiers coming to our house because of her! If she's a threat to them, they'll kill all three of us! Or, she could be dangerous! Not many women kill wolves nowadays!" 

"Well at least let her stay the night…" she begged.

"…fine! But in the morning, she leaves!…" footsteps followed down the hall, but then stopped and his voice came again, "…you know that I'm only trying to protect you." 

"…I know…" 

"Sometimes, your heart is just too big mom." then the footsteps continued on their way.

I knew that I wasn't welcome here. But I had to concentrate on getting back to Midgar. I needed to find out what had happened to the black materia. I walked to the guest room and lye down on the soft bed. It felt like years since I had last had a nice place to sleep. It didn't take long before I had passed out into my own land of dreams. 

_"Project S! Damnit! How the fuck can she be dead?!" the slick haired man paced the floor angrily. "What a pathetic vessel! Too weak to even sustain the janova cells! Get rid of her!" he yelled. _

"But where?" came another voice.

"I don't care! Throw her anywhere! Not like she's any use to this world anymore anyways…" 

I awoke covered in cold sweat. My head was pounding with unfamiliar voices. Who where they? I pulled the sheets from me and sat up staring out the window. The birds were singing, and the sun was just coming up. I took a deep breath before standing up. Then headed to the door. Shorin was already outside and ready to kick me out. He didn't even need to tell me. I headed down the stairs and thanked the old woman, telling here that she should use the meat for future stews. Then I made my way out, giving Shorin a look of admiration. I knew that what he held against me was nothing personal, only concern for his mother. 

In town, people gave me quick looks as I made my way to the town weapon shop. The man at the counter looked at me, not of curiosity, but like I was nothing more than another customer, ready to hand him gil. "Good evening ma'am. How can I help ya?" he cheerily asked.

"I need a weapon…what do you have?" 

He seemed a bit confused that a woman would want a weapon, but didn't ask, instead he simply smiled larger, and pointed to the glass counter he was leaning on., "How about any of these?" he grinned.

I skimmed the shelf below the glass until I came across an interesting pendant, "What's that?" I asked.

"That? Well, honestly, I don't know…" he knew how interested I appeared in it, and like any good merchant, decided to use this against me, "It's a very good piece, however. I'm sure you'll love to own it. Only 500 gil!" 

"500 eh?…how about 100?" He grinned towards him.

"Sorry ma'am, but this isn't an auction. It's 500gil and no less." He said satisfied with his own words.

I quickly snatched his shirt and snapped, "How about you make it free?" I began squeezing his neck, digging my nails into his skin, and grinning madly.

"…um…ok…free it is." I lowered him and he scrambled to open the case and pulled out the pendant. I honestly didn't know why I did that, it was like some strange new impulse ran through my body. I snatched the pendant from him, then headed out of the building, but not without interference from a few men. They appeared to be miners, and pissed.

"I don't like the way you come into our town and begin bossing our hard-working men around." said the tallest. There were two right behind him. 

"Oh really?" I snapped, pocketing the pendant.

"Yeah, I don't appreciate you harass our elders, either!" he continued.

"harass? I didn't harass anyone! You got that!?!" I brushed past him, but he grabbed onto my shirt, and pulled me back.

"You wanna say that to my face?" he barked.

The next thing was completely out of my control, I had no idea what had really happened, but his arm that held me was beginning to freeze up, the ice began claiming his body until he was completely covered, and an instant after, he shattered into thousands of pieces. Seeing this, the other two scattered off in their own directions screaming their heads off.

I just stood there…oblivious as to what had happened. My mind jolted back to reality as Shorin yelled to me, "You should get out of here!" 

He was at my side. I turned to him, my body was freezing up again. Without really waiting, he grabbed my arm and began to pull me out of the village. When we were a while away, he stopped and looked at me.

"I don't really know why my mom trusts you, but for some reason, I do too. I suggest, however, that you do not come back to Kalm." After that, he walked back, leaving me alone. When the freezing spell had ended again, I turned to the shadows of Midgar, and began my journey home. 


	9. the hidden years

**Project S.**

Written by: Jessica Davis

When I had finally reached the outskirts, I climbed the wall and jumped down. I was at the edge of the slums. Heading back to the city was strange. The placed seem to change, and for the worse. Inside was the same piled up heap of trash, but I didn't know what sector I was in. I came across a broken down church. And decided to head inside. This place seemed to make me feel more welcome than midgar had ever made me feel. A flowerbed lye at the end of the long lines of broken benches, and there seemed to be light shining in from the torn in roof.

I stopped where I was as I saw someone. It was a girl, and she was wearing a pink dress, with a pink bow holding up her brunette hair. She was tending to the flowers, and humming a soothing melody. She stopped however, when I broke the silence by stepping on a squeaky board in the floor. I watched her turn around and face me.

"Oh, hello." She said gathering to her feet and scrambling over to me, "would you like to buy a flower? It's only 1 gil." she held out a yellow flower, and I looked at it strangely. 

"Um…ok" I pulled out the 1 gil and handed it to her. She in turn handed me the flower and smiled. "So what are you doing in a place like this?" I asked.

"Tending to the flowers. I always do. This seems to be one of the only spots that they'll grow in midgar." She then returned to her spot among the flowers and started to hum the tune again. I decided that It might be better just to leave her be, so I headed out the door. On my way down the dirt road, I jumped into the trash heap as a man with red hair, and a couple of soldiers passed me. 

"_Are they still after me?" _I thought watching them. But they were heading to the church! It was still a while away, but there was no other place that they would be going. I made my way back, watching them carefully, and making sure that they didn't spot me. When they finally made it there, the red-haired man stood in the doorway of the church as if watching her. And when he, and the soldiers, made their way inside, I crept on the roof and peaked at what was going on in the top of the doorway. What I saw shocked me.

Inside was not only the girl, the red-haired man, and the soldier, but the blonde soldier as well!! What was he doing here? I nearly fell at the site of him. He was standing next to the girl, but I didn't understand how he had gotten there. He wasn't with the red-haired man, and he certainly wasn't there when I was there. Besides, what was a member of soldier doing there anyways? 

The blonde and the girl made there way away from the red-haired man and the soldiers, and they followed into another room. I finally fell and landed on the ground heavily. Shaking myself off, I made my way inside, hearing the loud bang of gun shots. I ran to the door that they had entered, and peaked inside watching the action. 

The red-haired man was standing not too far from the entrance while the soldiers were chasing the girl, who apparently fell. The blonde was above and pushing barrels down, knocking the soldiers out, while the girl made her way up to him. They had retreated onto the roof, and the soldiers couldn't follow. So they began to head back in my direction. I couldn't let them catch me, so I dove under one of the broken down benches. 

"Sorry Reno, We tried." said one of the soldiers to the red-haired man. Actually, it was Reno, one of the top Turks. He flicked his red hair, then signaled the men to leave. 

"We'll get her." he said before making his way out. 

I took a deep breath, then pulled my way free from the splintered wood. I then checked out the door, and watched as Reno and the soldiers turned the corner of the heap of trash. I then made my way to the nearest town and knew where I was. I was in Sector 5. I remembered because this was where the man that escaped the shinra building lived…in a pipe. I passed the pipe, and sighed a small relief. I may have known where I was, but I was nowhere near where I wanted to be. 

I restocked on potions then headed out of town and towards wall market. I knew that I was pretty close to there, so maybe I could just take the train back to Sector 7. The walk there was no piece of cake, I jumped onto fallen pillars and passed broken down buildings. But out of the shadows, a thief had jumped at me, pulling a knife to my throat. I grabbed him and threw him off. He was pretty weak. 

He laughed at me and reached into his pocket, pulling out a grenade. I wasn't going to give him the opportunity. I felt the power of the materia that I held, shine in my possession, and the thief went up in a blaze. He wasn't going down without a fight, however, and threw the grenade at me right after meeting his fate in my fire. The grenade made a hit, but luckily, I didn't receive a direct blow. The impact flew me off of my feet and into an old construction vehicle. I lye there for a moment, collecting my thoughts, but was jolted back to reality when a spider crawled down my arm. I swatted it off quickly and sprang from the vehicle, then stormed off to the market. 

When I got there, it was about as much of a busy place as it had always been. But I ignored everyone and made my way straight to the station. Fifteen minutes after I arrived, the squealing of the train pulled in, and made a stop right in front of me, and a couple of other people. The train was quiet inside, and the same types of people rode it, as always. When the we came to a stop, I was the first out, and sprinted to the tavern. Inside, Tifa was extremely upset, and Barret was trying his best to comfort her, which was a major surprise. Though she swatted him off like an annoying fly.

"What's wrong Tifa?" I asked. The second I did, her head sprang up and she gave me a look as if I wasn't real. Barret gave me the same look. The elevator pinball machine brought Biggs and Jessy up, who also froze at the site of me.

"What? You guys act like I was gone forever! It's only been four days!" I said.

"…Akemi?…I thought…b-but…how?" Tifa stuttered. Jessy dropped the stack of papers that were in her arms and continued to stare at me.

"You were gone for…five years!" came Biggs' voice.

The sentence shot me like a pullet. I fell to the floor, staring at the floorboards, "five…years?" was all that I could say. Tifa rushed over to me and wrapped her arms around me with tears in here eyes. 

"I thought you were dead!" she whined. 

"but…how? It's only been four days!" I stammered looking up at her. 

"No…Akemi…you've been gone for five years…" said Biggs, still confused. "You've been missing ever since Shinra took you away that one night." 

"_'that night'…THE MATERIA!" _I pulled myself free from Tifa's death grip and ran to Biggs, "The materia! What happened to it??" 

"materia? OH! That black materia!" he put his head down as if he had done something wrong.

"…Biggs? Did Shinra get it?" 

"no" was his simple answer.

"then where is it?" I was a bit happy that shinra hadn't gotten it, but Biggs' tone made me worry.

"I…gave it to…a friend…he's annoying, and was leaving town."

"leaving town? Lenny?"

"…yeah…he has it. I heard he was going to Rocket Town."

"I should get it! Lenny doesn't know what he has!"

"NO, why? You've been gone for FIVE years, and you want to leave again? What happened to you? What did they do to you?" he grabbed my arm. I pulled it away.

"I…don't know really. It only feels like four days have passed. But it's been five year?" I froze and smiled at him, "…You're trying to _play_ me, aren't you?" I figured it was nothing more than another one of his stupid jokes. My next thought was of him starting to crack up yelling, 'I can't believe you almost fell for it!' but it wasn't. His face went grim. I looked into his eyes, and the eyes of the others, and knew that this was real. 

"It's true." Jessy had now spoke. 

"…five?" I took a step back from Biggs and stared at my hands. "..I…I don't know what's happening to me. But I shouldn't stay here." I gave them all a last look then headed towards the door. 

But I was stopped with a sudden, "WAIT!" from Biggs. When I turned to him, he was holding my white box. "I still have your coat."

Looking at the box I gently took it and set it onto the table, then pulled the coat out of its folded position. It looked like Biggs had never taken it out, because the creases were more solid. Then I slipped it over my arms and let the back of it droop down and hit my ankles like the time when I had first tried it on. When the coat was comfortably fit over me, I looked at the others, "Thanks guys. I'll come back. Don't worry." after those words, I left.

Stepping down the steps of the tavern I began to feel cold again. It rushed through my body, and a nearby streetlamp burst with ice. It was frozen in pieces on the ground. Tifa and Barret rushed out because of the sound of the shattering glass. I looked up at them, Barret had his gun-arm at ready. I guess he had thought that I was being attacked or something. But lowered it when he saw no one at the same time, my arm had warmed up again. So I ignored them and continued. When I reached the second streetlamp, I stopped and turned to Tifa.

"I saw him!" I shouted. She merely gave me a look like she had no idea as to what I was talking about. "The soldier…the one you were waiting for. I know who he is." I was saddened by my own words, because it meant that I had to give up my hopes for that blonde man. 

"Cloud? You saw Cloud? Where?" she ran down the steps and towards me with hope in her eyes. 

When she came to a halt in front of me, I smiled down at her, "He was in sector 5, with a flower girl. I believe it was him." 

"Cloud's alive? When did you see him? How long ago?"

"It was a little while before I got here. I believe he's near the place where the Don mansion is. You might want to look there for answers."

"The Don mansion? But isn't that man a perv?"

"I don't know. I haven't been there for a long time, maybe they've changed it by now, but like I said, I don't know." With my last words, I gave her one last hug, then headed back to the station, where I would make my leave. My final destination…Rocket town. 


	10. Time to say goodbye

**Project S.**

Written by: Jessica Davis

Getting out of Midgar again seemed a lot easier than it had been before. When out, I started towards the next place I knew I would be welcome, the chocobo ranch. My travel there wouldn't be as easy as it was to get out of Midgar, however. There were still plenty of monsters, and I was still confused about these new powers the I seemed to be gaining. But then again, this may be the perfect opportunity to try and learn how to use these powers. 

As if on cue, snarls came from behind me. But this was from several, not just one. I knew I'd be in deep shit if I didn't think of something fast. Any sudden movement would most likely spark their attack, so I slowly inched my way to the ground. Then quickly, I thrust a handful of stones at their eyes, their were six of them! The two in the front were the only ones affected by my little attack, so I pulled out a green materia. It began to glow in my hand as fire madly spread around the pack, roasting three of the blood thirsty hounds. The two that were hit with the stones, were now pulling themselves together again, so it was now three against one. 

The wolf that was not affected by anything thrust at my face. I grabbed it by its throat, dropping the materia. It snapped madly in my face, saliva splattering on my cheeks and forehead. I didn't know what to do. My hands were full with only one wolf, and the other two were circling, getting ready to feast upon my flesh as soon as their boss succeeded in killing me. That's when it happened again. I felt my whole body freeze up, but this time, the cold rushed to my hands and into the wolf! It struggled in pain, and gave a quick yelp before it's face was frozen. This was like what had happened in Kalm when I froze that worker.

The furry beast gained three times its own weight in ice and I dropped it at my side. As soon as the very tip of the lowest part of the wolf encountered the ground, it shattered like glass to a hammer. The other two wolves thought it futile, and fled. What a bloody mess it made. The body was frozen, but the wolf's heart was still pumping the blood, so it was alive when it shattered. I could only imagine what it must have felt like to have your very body shatter to pieces while your still breathing. I stepped away from the bloody grass and remaining wolf, then headed deeper into the field, after collecting my fallen materia. 

I was beginning to understand the powers I was possessed with, but how to use them was still a problem. I walked well into night and decided it would be best to stop for a while and eat something. I wasn't too far off the center of the mountains. There, I could find some animals to catch by the fresh water springs. Overhead the stars shone like thousands of diamonds, and light bits of clouds made their appearance known. It had been such a long time since I saw the stars, they even made me smile as I walked my path. The nightly breeze brushed against my face and swept my hair off of my shoulders. The cool breeze felt good. 

As I approached the springs, I saw exactly what I planned to see, an animal. It was a giant, flightless bird, not a chocobo, but something else. It's neck was long, skinny and naked, and the body was covered in black feathers that broke out into hundreds of white tips. "_What an ugly bird!_" I crept as close as I could, avoiding being noticed, though that was kind of hard with no trees and little shrubbery. But the bird was completely oblivious to my arrival, it just lapped away at the fresh water. When it rose it's head, I sprung from my spot, wrapping my hands around it's scrawny neck and started to squeeze the life out of it. I didn't know how strong the bird actually was until it sliced my leg with one of its razor-sharp talons. My grip on its neck released and I dropped to the ground with my leg bleeding. 

It hardly gave me a chance to breath before it started its raging attack. It gave off a horrid screech as it pecked at me, The wings flapped madly, and I was rolling on the ground avoiding each of its strikes. When close enough, I snatched one of its legs and pulled it to the ground. It wasn't giving up. It's talons and sharp beak sprang out in every direction, making it extremely difficult to get close to it. So instead, I figured I might as well use my materia again. I pulled to green marble out of my pocket and stared at the bird. It gave another screech before it was up in flames. Sadly, it was still alive. It got up and frantically ran about trying to put out the fire. But it was too much, and the bird collapsed. I stopped the blaze, and checked out my new meal. Carefully, I picked it up and dragged it to the place where I would rest, which wasn't too far from the springs. I plucked the feathers and checked out it's meat. For such an ugly bird, it sure tasted good. My fire attack was all it needed to cook it. After the meal, I settled next to the biggest shrubbery by me, which wasn't all that big, then rested my head, and slept. 

The next morning came too soon. I was awoken by the sound of a scared chocobo. When I leaned up, I saw it. The chocobo was being chased by a puny little wolf cub. Chuckling, I got up and ran over to the site. Now the bird was cornered between the pup, and the side of the northern mountain. It wasn't a very mature chocobo, by the looks of it, it was still an adolescence. It squealed as if it were close to death as the little wolf advanced. I got close enough and snatched up the pup. It squirmed in my arms, and snapped a little, but all in all it was harmless. "What's a chocobo like you doing way out here away from the farm?" I chuckled restraining the pup in my arms.

"HEY!! LEAVE JOJO ALONE!" a distant voice screamed. I turned to see who it was. A young girl was running towards me at top speed. Before she reached me, the pup squirmed its way free and took off. I didn't follow it, there was no need. I just watched it scamper away, disappointed at it's failed hunt. I was confused, but smiled when I saw who it was. It was Kili's younger sister, Miho. She had brown hair up in pigtails and blue trousers on, and a loose reign swung in her fist. She stopped a foot away from me, she dropped to her knees panted madly.

"You…better…n-not…hurt…t-that…ch-chocobo!" 

"Miho! My how you've grown!" I laughed.

She looked up at me confused, "huh? Who…are you?" she was starting to catch her breath.

"I'm Akemi! Don't you remember me?"

It took her a minute to process what I had just said, after all, it had been over six years since I last saw her, and she was only twelve. But when it came to her, she thrust herself at me and began crying. "AKEMI!! You've been gone so long! Why??" she looked up at me, her face was red and full of tears.

"I'm sorry Miho. I couldn't come. I was…distracted." she didn't know about Max's death, and I didn't intend to tell her, not now anyway. 

"You were distracted? With what?" she looked down at my bloody pants and shoes, then gasped.

"It's not what you think! I was fighting monsters again!" I could practically read her tiny little mind. 

"…oh. Well you think you could help me catch Jojo?" she pointed to the scared little chocobo by the rocks. 

"Kili giving you chores?" I asked

"Well…kinda. But this is my chocobo. Daddy finally let me have my own. He says that if I take care of Jojo, he'll trust me more with the chocobo work, like he does Kili." 

It didn't take long to catch Jojo. The bird was already tired from the pup, and was scared stiff, so it didn't even move when we slipped the reigns over its beak. The walk to the farm was short. I had been closer than I thought. When we reached the grounds, there were several chocobos gathered in a coral and chirping happily with their life. They dug at the fresh green grass as they ran about freely. 

"I haven't been here for a while…"

"Six years!" came another voice. It was Kili. She was holding the reigns of a blue chocobo and walking towards us. She stopped when she was about three feet away from me, "Where have you been? Normally it's only a few months every visit from you and Tifa." she checked around me, "where _is_ Tifa?"

"She's not with me. I'm alone. I need to pass the mountains, you think I could borrow a chocobo?" 

"I dunno. You'll have to talk with dad. It's up to him." 

I nodded and headed to the small house, with the two behind me. Miho stepped inside first then allowed me to follow. Inside was the sweet smell of roasting apple pie, and an after taste of lemons. But it wasn't a woman who was in the kitchen. It was Miho and Kili's father, Barren. He was shoving a dirty pot into the sink as I made my entrance. 

"Hello Barren." I said.

He looked up at me and smiled, "Akemi! It's been a while! Where have ya been?"

I sat down at the table, Miho sat beside me staring at my wound from the bird. "I've been rather busy these last couple of years. And I was wondering if I could use one of your chocobos?" 

He stopped, "I'm sorry, but those chocobos out there aren't ours, we're taking care of them for one of the racers from the gold saucer. I can however, lend you this." he held out a purple materia.

"What's that?" I asked trying to hide my wound from Miho. He handed it to me and smiled.

"Just take it outside and head to about the center of the field, there, use it and you'll get a chocobo. I warn you though, they're not very easy to catch. Once you call them, you have to fight for them."

I placed the materia in my pocket, "Thank you" and started towards the door.

"Wait!" Miho shouted. I was pretty nervous that she was going to ask about the wound, and I didn't feel like explaining it to them. "I've got something for you!" she ran into her room and came back a minute later with a large, but thin silky blue and white cloak.

I smiled as she held it out to me, "What am I going to do with that?"

"It's pretty, and cool! A nice old lady from the mountains gave it to me. And I want to give it to you!" She crammed it into my arms smiling. She had been right, it was cool. It felt like water. I really didn't need it, considering I had my own jacket, but I folded it up and placed it in my pouch. Then I gave a last look to the three and left. The sun was getting to it's noon stage now, it was pretty high, and some of the chocobos were now resting in the shade, or chirping to go back to the stables in the barn. 

I passed by them twirling the cool silk in my fingers and thinking of what may lye ahead. After stopping, I pulled the materia out and tossed it up into the air, then caught it. I repeated this until I was quite a whiles away from the barn. Then I stopped. The breeze ran down my neck and swept through my hair, cooling the sweat on my forehead. I was near the ocean. I decided to check it out, even though it was off my trail. I followed the sounds of the waves crashing against the stones, until I saw it. The ocean reached out as far as the eye could see. The sea breeze was a great scent. But I knew it wouldn't last, it never does, and I had to move on. But I wanted to admire it while I could. I stepped up to the waters edge. The small wave of water splashed against my shoes. I sat in the sand and took my shoes off, then squished the sand between my toes. The chilling water ran up my leg and I stared off into the distance. It was so peaceful here. I had the feeling that this was where Tifa, Max and I were a long time ago. 

Taking a deep breath, I leaned back onto the sand and stared at the clouds. I was a fool. The next second, something had my foot and was dragging me into the water. I looked down and it was a strange octopus had wrapped it's tentacles around my foot. It was rather large, and very hard to free myself from. I squirmed about like a fish out of water, but to no avail. I was pulled under the water. It was now wrapping it's tentacles around my body. It pulled it's large body up to me and bit my leg taking a chunk out. Blood filled the water and the salt stung my leg, or maybe that wasn't the salt. This was a stinging monster. I felt my body slowly begin to stiffen. It was almost as bad as it was when I was in that strange mirror room with the creature covering my body. I could taste the blood in the water, but that wasn't what was getting to me. It was the strong stinging pain in my leg from the monsters venom. 

It was winning, and I was going to die. I was running out of time. Things were starting to get dark. But something strange happened next. All around me, the water was getting light, then I felt a swift passing of scales pressed against my skin, and the octopuses tentacles let go. I tried to open my eyes to see what was happening, but the water rushed into them and the salt was holding them shut. All I heard was the crushing of bones, and all I could do was prey that they weren't mine. I wouldn't be able to tell because the poison from the monster paralyzed me. But after something scaly had had me, I was dragged up onto the beach, and abandoned on the sand. I glanced back, forcing my eyes open and saw a large sea serpent dive into the waves…could it have been Leviathon? 


	11. Secrets in the Swamp

**Project S.**

Written by: Jessica Davis

I remembered hearing the stories of the great sea dragon, Leviathan. It was a sacred symbol of Wutai. I didn't know too much about it. We had never actually seen it, either. I was even starting to convince myself that what I had seen was nothing more than an illusion. I stood up and looked at the now darkening sky above me. Clouds were building up, filling the air with a smell of growing mildew, and it slowly started to sprinkle. I knew that I needed to hurry now. The swamps would soon be flooded, which meant it would be impossible to cross, and the Midgar serpent would have an easier time killing me. I rushed through the slick grass, trying my hardest not to slip, which was unavoidably a couple of times, as it started to pour down, heavy. 

The land below me was slowly changing as I made my way to my destination. The grass patches were dead, or dying, with no help from the harsh downpour which would surely drown it. But grass was of no importance to me, it only signaled that I was nearing the swamplands. I felt inside of my pocket as the cold purple materia jingled against my other, but figured it was too late to call upon the aid of a chocobo, and had decided that I would just hoof it. 

The ground turned to mud and stuck to my shoes, slowing me down, until I came to a stop. I was looking at the beginning of the swamp. There was no light here, and the ground showed no signs of being solid anywhere, which meant an extremely difficult crossing. I had to act fast, the Midgar serpent was home here, and could track down any foreign footsteps that crossed into its territory. I checked around, all was quiet except for the continuous beating of the rain against to puddles of water. I continued forward. I sank a little each step, but kept going. My mind was focused on my path. All I had to do was continue north until I reached the cave, there, I would be out of reach of that horrid creature. 

The muck around me bubbled and spat around me. I felt as if I was wading through the worlds largest pile of shit. I quickened my pace, careful to keep an eye out for any sign that I was being watched. But that's when I felt the press of scales on my leg. I looked down, and there was a small snake slithering around me. And to my horror, there were about a million more. They were so jammed around me that they were slithering on top of one another. Yet none were interested in me. I never minded the site of a snake, I always found them to be fascinating creatures. Pressing on, I found a single, dead tree, leaning on it's side as if trying to hold onto whatever life it could. I ignored it, then forced my legs onward. Finally, the site of the northern cave was in view. It wasn't too far. I was relieved that I had not come across the beast. 

But I was wrong. It hit me like a pile of bricks. I was thrown across the air like a rag doll and landed with a heavy thud into the mud. I looked up, and a serpent larger than anything I had ever seen before was quickly ascending upon me. It opened it's jaws, then snapped down on me. I was in it's mouth. The fang pierced my leg, and was slowly ejecting vile poison into my mortal body. I was losing hope. Until my body was freezing up again. The ice ran into the snakes head, but wasn't strong enough for it's whole body. I was dropped, the landing hurt like hell, with my wounded leg, and as I looked up, the snake was actually shaking the ice off! It was hissing angrily, then looked down at me. I could see the fury in its eyes. It struck again, but this time, missed. I was ably to quickly see why. The ice was still on one of its eyes, causing to be half-blind. 

It's long, slender body curled around, blocking all of my escapes. I was like a trapped rabbit. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my green materia. Then looked up at the beasts head. I felt my head burn as it's own was engulfed in flames. The snake squealed in pain, slithering uncontrollably. It was now my chance to escape. I stumbled towards the cave, as the snake struggled to put out the flames, eating away at its head. When I was several feet away, trees were piercing the ground right in front of my escape. But they were avoidable, and I could hear the snake regaining it's rage and coming after me. I had to think of something. I ran behind one of the trees as it was near. It slithered right in front of the entrance. I needed to lure it away, but how. If I revealed myself now, it would surely kill me, and I was no fool. 

But trying to keep hidden was difficult, especially after my body was freezing up again. "_NO! Not now Damnit!"_ My skin was whitening, and I was changing. A rush of voices came in my head, and the serpent was no more that a memory. I didn't understand what was going on, "_Too…many…voices!"_ My hands grasped my head, and I could see nothing. My head was pounding harder than before, and now it felt as if that strange creature was still crawling in my body. I kept hearing the voice from the glass room, and another voice…it was a man…it was so…cold. I blanked out.

_"Failure!"_

"Death!"

"Janova!"

"The cells!"

"Project S…Project…Shiva"

~~~~~~~~

When I awoke, I was lying on the ground. The rain had stopped and I was caked in dry mud. I looked up, and gasped, as I saw that the 40ft tall serpent was stabbed onto one of the dead trees like a shish kabob. Blood dripped down from the piercing tree. It's fork tongue stuck out of its mouth, and it's eyes bulged from their sockets. It was clear that it was dead. I got up, staring at it for a while, trying to pull myself together. I stopped for a moment. "_Wait…how am I standing?"_ I looked down at my legs where the snake had supposedly bit me. But the wound was…gone. Another change was that my skin had not darkened back to it's original tan, it was now a light blue. I looked at the entrance to the cave. It wasn't very welcoming, but I had no place to go but there. So, I forced the thoughts to the back of my mind, and headed inside. 


End file.
